Adiós Amigo
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Un amigo de Damian ha pasado a mejor vida; Hal debe darle la noticia aun a sabiendas de que el chico querrá despedirse ¿Como tomará el pequeño demonio la noticia del deceso?; Un nuevo Spinoff de "Problemas Legales" y el "Maikverse"


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Adiós Amigo-**

El teléfono sonó de manera repetida, Hal lo había dejado cargando junto a la mesa de noche y como no había regresado a la habitación desde que se levantó no escucho las muchas llamadas perdidas que entraron en su aparato móvil—¿Hola? — dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono

—¿Hal? —una voz femenina se oyó al otro lado

—¡Heather! Que gusto me da verte, bueno oírte— contestó Hal muy alegre, la voz de su ex –novia le llamó la atención y le puso una sonrisa en la cara—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está todo en Seaworld?

—Yo… bueno, yo estoy bien pero…—Hal se preocupó por lo que su amiga decía y el tono que llevaba impregnado en la voz—es que pues… tengo algo que decirte…

Hal se sentó en la cama de su habitación, estaba confundido y un poco asustado dispuesto a escuchar alguna noticia complicada.

El padrastro de los Wayne se complicó un poco por lo que le había dicho su ex – novia, se dirigió con paso pesado y dudoso a una de las habitaciones que menos visitaba—Toc, toc pequeño gruñón… —el chico no le hizo caso, se hallaba viendo un documental en su computadora portátil—¿Damian?

—Tt —el chico puso pausa en el video y se dio la vuelta para ver a Hal—¿Qué quieres Jordan? Estoy un poco ocupado…

—¿Qué es lo que te ocupa?

—Veo un documental…—contestó el menor

—¿Sobre qué? — Hal estaba un poco nervioso, podía imaginarse que era lo que Damian estaba viendo

—Criaturas del mar… —Hal cerró los ojos un segundo—¿Por qué?

—Te has vuelto muy estudioso del océano —comentó Hal mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico

—Sí, desde que fuimos a ese parque acuático… — Damian giró un poco sobre su silla giratoria— quiero regresar el próximo año… ¿Podríamos?

—Sí pero…—Hal le hizo una seña a Damian para que se sentara a su lado el menor obedeció— quizá cuando vayamos no todo sea como antes

—Tt, eso no tiene sentido Jordan… no sé por qué dices esas cosas— Damian se cruzó de brazos un poco indignado— las siguientes vacaciones iremos a ese parque y yo volveré a ver a Dorki, Kalina, Katina y Tilikum …

—Damian… —el niño le miro interrogante— necesito contarte algo…

—¡No! — el chico estaba totalmente enojado y lloroso —¡estas mintiendo! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso Jordan! — Damian se bajó de la cama enojado

Hal no esperaba que Damian lo tomara tan mal, sabía que en su última visita al parque acuático Damian había tenido un encuentro con Tilikum, una enorme orca macho con la cual había creado una especie de relación de empatía y admiración, el tener que decirle que la ballena había muerto era algo que a Hal no le agradaba—quisiera que fuera mentira también Damian pero…

—¡No! ¡No te oigo! —se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Hal se acercó y le retiró las manos de los oídos

—Quisiera decirte que es una broma Dami… pero es la verdad… Tilikum murió ayer por la noche…— Damian no dijo nada más se lanzó en un sentimental y triste abrazo hacia su padrastro, lloraba amargamente, de una manera que Hal jamás le había visto—lo siento Damian…

—No es…justo… no es justo…— Damian lloraba de manera imparable, las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer la ropa de Hal—él no era malo…

—Claro que no… — Hal le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—no lo era…

—Solo necesitaba cariño, solo quería volver con su familia… —dijo el menor entre llantos las palabras de Damian le rompieron el corazón a Hal, quien lo estrujo fuertemente para luego llevarlo a sentarse a la orilla de la cama

—Lo se…

—Se sentía solo…— dijo entre llantos el chico— el solo se sentía solo…

Hal no sabía bien que hacer para que Damian dejara de llorar, mejor le dejó seguir llorando tanto como le pareciera lo llevo a la cama y le ayudo a recostarse, vio como buscaba de manera desesperada aquel enorme peluche que le había comprado en sus vacaciones, tenía que hacer algo—volveré en un segundo Damian espérame aquí— el niño no hizo mucho caso únicamente sorbió con la nariz.

Hal salió a toda prisa y se dirigió a su habitación para ir a buscar unas cosas—papi— la voz a sus espaldas no llamó del todo su atención— pa…

—¿Qué pasa Tim? —preguntó Hal mientras buscaba su chaqueta

—Ya estoy listo para que juguemos unas partidas de videojuegos

—Me temo que no podré jugar ahora…— Hal se colocó la chaqueta y tomó su celular para hacer una llamada

—¿Qué por que? —dijo Tim un poco molesto

—tengo un asunto urgente que atender Tim— le contestaron al otro lado de la línea —¿Heather? si bien, bueno regular… el asunto es que— Hal comenzó a hablar sobre algo que quería hacer, mientras el mayor hablaba Tim se enojaba más y más.

—¡eso no es justo! —se quejó Tim mientras Hal tapaba un poco la bocina —¡Me prometiste que jugarías conmigo esta tarde!

—Tim por favor estoy hablando con una persona

—¡Ahora siempre estas ocupado! —Tim se acercó y le dio un ligero golpe a Hal— ¡Ya te pareces a mi papa!

—¡Basta Tim! — Hal le dio un manotazo y Tim comenzó a lagrimar, el mayor se dio cuenta enseguida de su error —te llamo en un momento Heather…—colgó —lo siento Tim no quise pegarte es solo que tengo un poco de prisa

—No es justo papi, dijiste que haríamos algo hoy y en vez de eso te iras con Damian…

—Si en parte eso es cierto, pero es que es una emergencia

— El Siempre recibe más atención eso no se vale, todo por que el sí es hijo de papá y yo no — dijo el menor—lo quieres más a el tú también…

—Tim…— Hal se puso al nivel del menor—eso que dices no tiene nada de verdad… y lo sabes—Tim hizo una mueca— no es que quiera dejarte plantado es solo que necesito llevar a Damian a despedirse de alguien muy especial—Hal continuo con su explicación muy en el fondo Tim no estaba muy convencido

—Pero es solo una estúpida ballena…

—Tim no hables así— el menor se sintió reprendido de nuevo—escucha quizá para ti es solo una Orca, pero para Damian era algo así como un amigo o una especie de héroe—Tim suavizó un poco su pose—piensa ¿Cómo te sentirías si muriera el capitán america? ¿O Luke Skylewalker?

—Entiendo…—dijo Tim un poco culpable

—Ese es mi hijo—la frase alegró un poco a Tim que recibió un abrazo de Hal—ahora debo irme, mañana jugaremos lo prometo…

A duras penas pudo separar a Damian de ese peluche y hacer que deje de llorar, lo alejó de la cama y lo envolvió en una luz verde para luego salir volando con rumbo a donde estaba su ex novia.

Habían viajado unos buenos kilómetros, pero lo habian hecho tan rápido que cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque y Heather les recibió le causaron una gran sorpresa—¿Hal? ¿Cómo diablos llegaste tan rápido?

—Bueno yo emm… —Hal no buscaba que decir exactamente

—Tt, en el Jet privado de papá

—Si eso… en el Jet… yo manejé y bueno le pise al acelerador—la chica tuvo que aguantar una risa por el modo tan complicado que Hal había buscado para explicar las cosas.

—Bueno, como sea, el punto es que llegaron —la chica le hizo una seña a Hal y a Damian para que les siguieran—no creo que haya podido hacer más por detenerlos

—¿detenerlos? — el cuerpo de Tilikum va a ser cremado como se hace con muchos animales cuando mueren…

— ¿Así nada más? —Damian se mostraba indignado por algo que le parecía poco menos que un atropello—después de todo lo que la ballena hizo por este asqueroso lugar, ¡deberían por lo menos hacerle una maldita estatua y no quemarlo como si fuera un maldito pescado asado!

—Damian ya basta—Hal intervino al ver que el chico comenzaba a alterarse—lo siento Heather es que está un poco alterado—la mujer se detuvo un segundo y miró a Damian

—yo te entiendo Damian, créeme que si, pero la cosa es que la Orca no nos pertenece, si no a los dueños del parque…

—Como sea— Damian notó que Heather abría una gran puerta de metal

—¿pero qué? — habían llegado tarde, los empleados le parque estaban terminando de colocar a la orca en una gran caja—esperen a un no pueden

—Lo siento señorita…como se llame…—dijo uno que parecía ser una especie de ejecutivo del parque—pero debemos deshacernos del cuerpo, después de todo lo que pasó con ese animal los directivos creen que es mejor deshacernos del animal con el mayor sigilo posible

—Pero las pruebas—el sujeto hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio

—demasiada mala publicidad en los últimos años señorita Broadshow, como dice el dicho: muerto el perro se acabó la rabia…

—¡Imbécil! —la mujer y el ejecutivo se habían olvidado de que Damian y Hal estaban por ahí, Damián ahora llamaba la atención de todos— quizá Tilikum era violento y malo pero solo era porque el los odiaba a todos, ustedes lo alejaron de su madre, lo torturaron y lo obligaron a hacer cosas que no quería …todo por sobrevivir…

Hal notaba como Damian apretaba sus puños con furia—Damian, lo siento llegamos tarde… es mejor irnos…— le puso una mano sobre el hombro, pero Damian se deshizo del agarre

—No sabes de lo que hablas niño tonto

—¡Se más de lo que piensas! — Damian corrió y le dio un buen puñetazo al hombre para luego correr hacía donde estaba esa gran caja tumbando en el camino empleados de diversos puestos y diferentes complexiones y que intentaban golpearlo, el pequeño Demonio lleno de odio y rencor les propinó sendos golpes ante la cara y gritos preocupados de su padrastro.

Llegó a la enorme caja y usando su fuerza y habilidad pudo abrir uno de los lados —hola amigo…—ijo al ver su enorme cola —¡No! —apenas pudo ponerle una mano sobre la cola y entre llantos y gritos de enojo le retiraron del lugar —¡No! ¡solo quiero decirle adiós! —

—¡Basta! ¡No lo lastimen! — Hal llegó para abrazar a su hijastro el cual pataleaba y se movía con mucha agresividad—Tranquilo Damian… ¡por favor!

—¡Sáquenlos de aquí! — a empujones y ligeros golpes Hal y Damian fueron llevados a la salida y casi arrojados del parque.

—¡Ya verán idiotas! — Hal no acostumbraba prometer venganza, pero estaba ya pensando en decirle a Bruce que comprara ese y todos los parques de la franquicia solo para poder despedirlos a todos—¿estás bien Damian?

—N …— Damian negó con la cabeza—no pude despedirme…

—Lo sé, Damian lo sé— Hal le ayudó a levantarse—ven vamos a casa…

No podían ir a casa, así nada más no… Hal sabía lo importante que era decirle adiós a alguien a quien aprecias así que hizo lo que creyó correcto— ¿aquí esta bien?— estaban ambos de pie sobre la orilla de la playa, una de esas playas abandonadas con aguas un poco intrincadas y profundas.

—supongo que si —comentó el chico un tanto pensativo, Hal le extendió una flores que iban amarradas con una cinta

—Hazlo enano, te sentirás mejor …—Damian asintió y tomó lo que Hal le había dado para comenzar a meterse en el agua, las olas parecían querer tumbarlo, se metió tanto como pudo, hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura

—Hasta luego amigo… al menos ahora eres libre de nadar donde te plazca— colocó las flores sobre el agua para luego darse la vuelta y regresar con Hal

—¿Estas bien?

—Tt, claro que si Jordan— el chico volvía a querer recuperar su pose arrogante, Hal solo soltó una risita—Jordan… —Hal le miró curioso— Gracias…

—No hay de que Enano gruñón— ambos miraron como las flores se comenzaban a alejar más y más—sabes yo nunca le agradé a Tilikum…

—Tt, lo sé eso era otra cosa que teníamos en común— Damian lo dijo en un tono de broma que a Hal le sacó una sonrisa e hizo que lo abrazara, el linterna comprendió hasta ese día el porque de esa extraña conexión de su hijo con el animal marino, ambos alejados de quienes amaba, ambos obligados a hacer cosas que no querían, ambos con el mote de "asesinos" de manera injustificada, definitvamente Hal no permitiría que el chico tuviera un final ni remotamente parecido al de Tilikum—¡Jordan mira! — ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver que una enorme orca había aparecido y exhalaba agua por su orificio —¿crees que?

—No, no es el, pero seguro está agradecido por lo que hiciste por su pariente…-dijo sonriente Hal, mientras notaba que el chico se emocionaba

La gran ballena macho tomó las flores con su boca y se deba la vuelta, dio un gran coletazo y comenzó a nadar hacia el horizonte —¡Adiós Tili, nos veremos luego! —no pudo evitarlo, dio un par de pasos emocionado y agitando la mano—algún día…

Era una playa solitaria, solitaria pero no abandonada, perdida pero localizable, tras las enormes rocas el Rey de los mares veía como uno de sus súbditos había llenado de alegría al hijo de Bruce—Gracias Arthur—la grave voz del padre de Damian sonó a sus espaldas

—Nada que agradecer Bruce… — Arthur miró a Damian y a Hal que ahora jugaban a arrojarse agua en la orilla —tu hijo aprecia a los animales… tiene buen corazón aunque lo niegue… fue un placer hacer esto por el

—Si, es un buen chico… — dijo Bruce y le estrechó la mano —te debo una…

—Y la cobraré con intereses Bruce —comentó Arthur entre risas —debo irme… —Sin decir más Arthur dio un gran salto y se perid oentre las aguas, Bruce giró el cuello y estiró un poco sus brazos para luego regresar a su transporte

—¿estas contento tu también?

—Más o menos pa— Tim dijo esto mientras movía su mano de lado a lado

—Tú también eres un buen chico…—Bruce se acercó y le besó la cabeza— sabes se que Hal dijo que jugaría videojuegos contigo hoy pero…

—¿pero?

—Si prometes dejarme ganar una que otra partida yo podría…

—¡Ni lo sueñes Pa! ¿si te dejo ganar como aprenderás a jugar? —Bruce soltó la carcajada, definitivamente los Wayne tenían buenos corazones …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este fic lo cree por peticion de mi querida Polaris y a raiz de que varias personas me comentaron que "Tilikum" la enorme Orca macho que vivia en Seaworld y apareció en Problemas Legales como animal invitado habia fallecido, por lo general no me gusta ser moralista pero en este caso diré que a traves de Damian quise mostrar lo mal que esta el tener a esos enormes y bellos animales en cautiverio, vaya pues este fic como homenaje a ese majestuoso animal y a las personas que trabajaron con el, espero que les haya gustado (ah si y si tienen dudas sobre algunas cosas pueden leer el fic de un servidor "Problemas Legales" en sus capitulos 16 y 17) saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

See ya!


End file.
